Cyborg lovin
by Kyoshiro-Crimson-King
Summary: Sophie is given an upgrade and Sky to help her test it out. Sky/Sophie


Cyborg lovin

Pairing:Sky/S.O.P.H.I.E

Disclaimer: I do not own PRSPD or getbackers

--

Series one processor hyper intellegence encriptor, or otherwise known as Sophie was sitting on a lab table as Bridge Carson was examining her. She wore a simple blouse and blue jeans Sophie owed Bridge a lot, she had expressed the desire to be more human and he agreed to help her with it. He gave her a complete body make-over. He replaced her skin material with one that felt so realistic Spohie wondered if it was real human flesh attached to her now. Also he had rebulit her vagina inputting sensors that would allow her to experience orgasm.

" Well everything appears to be in order " said the green ranger from over his clipboard. Bridge was wearing a long white labe coat, and horn-rimmed glasses. " Now all thats left is a field test, whose the lucky guy gonna be? ".

Sophie blushed, which was another thing Bridge had installed, once upon a time she had feelings for the green ranger, but that was squashed when it became over obvious that Bridge did not swing that way, which meant she could go for her other crush.

Bridge smirked knowing full well who the cyborg was thinking of. He closed his eyes and searched for him, finding the person he opened his eyes.

" Hey Sophie walk with me I have to deliver something to the Gym. Sophie hopped off the table and they started walking.

As they moved down the hall people waved and greeted them Bridge made small talk but never stopped walking. Sophie barely paid attention her thoughts were on more...lustful things. But a dread filled her as well " What if he doesnt want to do that with me. I mean I can tell he doesnt like robots but maybe ". She was shook from her thoughts by Bridge placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him questioningly and he merely pointed. They had arrived at the gym. Sophie stared, not at the gym itself but at the person in it. Sky Tate was brenchpressing shirtless!!

Sophie felt herself become heated with arousal. But angry joined the arousal, some woman was standing near Sky conversing with him. She appeared to be in her mid twenties, chocolate black hair, pretty skin tone, Sophie hated her. Bridge just smirked, and decided to help Sophie further.

" Excuse me cadet Jones may I have a word? ". The woman looked at Bridge irritably but said one last thing to Sky and started walking over.

" Yes sir " she asked annoyance barely contained and it made Bridge smile.

" The commander wishes to discuss something with you. If you are not to busy of course ". Cadet Jones was shocked that Cruger wanted to talk to her but nodded " Okay ".

Bridge pulled a wrapped object from one of his coat pockets " Sophie take this into the gym for me kay. I also have to talk to the big blue dog ". And without another word He and Jones were off.

Sophie stared back into the gym. Sky had not stopped lifting waits for an instant. Steeling herself, not literaly Bridge hasnt added that in yet. She walked over to him " Hey Sky "

The blue ranger looked at her and she almost shut down. He was totaly muscled out and powerfully built he lifted the large weights with ease. " Sophie so Bridge finished his upgrades? "

The cyborg nodded " Yep, the most important whens ".

" Which ones? " asked Sky still lifting. Sophie gulped " My skin, it's more human. At this Sky did stop his actions. Placing the weights down he stood up towering over her. He was sweating for real. He held out his hand and Sophie stared at for a moment before holding out her own. As the shook hands Sophie took in his fully. His skin was a hot tan color, he had a few scars on his body from battles but they only served to inhance his rugged good looks. Sky smiled

" Wow I could swear I was holding a humans hand " Sky gasped " I didnt mean that the way it sounded. Honestly ".

Sophie had barely heard what he had said " Its okay, really ". She felt dissapointed when he retracted his hand. " What else did Bridge upgrade? " Sophie was sure her face was CRIMSON RED at this point, but something was pushing her, she vaguley wondered if it was Bridges doing but she was quickly not caring. " Lower areas " her voice involuntarily came out seductively.

Sky raised an eyebrow in interest " Really, howso? ".

Sophie was quite sure Bridge was doing something now, but she couldnt fight it, nor did she want to. Taking a bold step closer toward Sky so that there chest were touching " So I can have orgasm now. Wanna give me one? " Sophies horror at the words melted away as she saw the lust clowding Skys blue eyes over. He walked over to the door hitting a button making it close and lock swiftly. He walked back over to the cyborg and grabbed her hips bringing her super close " I'll give you several " and he pressed there mouths together.

--

Meanwhile Bridge had led Cadet Jones to the back entrance of SPD, The Sky was cloudy and showed signs of rainfall soon arriving.

" Wheres the commander? " demanded Jones she wanted this over with quickly so she could get back to Sky, she was curious to see if the rumors about the blue ranger being a sex god were true.

" Oh they are very true " said Bridge airily " Not that Ive felt the pleasure of Skys god-like cock...yet anyway. But that is not something you should concern yourself with, traitor ".

Jones eyes narrowed " So you figured it out " she sneered at him, but Bridge just smirked

" What that youve been feeding information to Grumms forces for the last two weeks. Obviously thats why Ive been feeding you false info ".

Jones sneer turned to a glare " Oh really. If youve known then why havent you done anything. Why give false information only? ".

Bridge gave her his best sadistical smile " Because Im the only one who knows I havent brought it Crugers attention because I was curious. I wanted to know how you would go about it. I have to say Im not impressed. And now it's time for the game to end ".

Jones instantly reached into her pockets and pulled out some objects throwing them into the. Bridge found himself surrounded by Krybots, Blueheads, and Orangeheads. " if only you know about me, then I can get rid of you and be safe!! " said the woman in a tone of triumph.

Bridge still smiling reached into his coat pocket. For a moment Jones thought he was reaching for his morpher. But instead he pulled out...sergical scalpels clutched between his knuckles.

" Alright miss Jones lets see how good you are ".

And before She could utter a single word all of the robots were instantly sliced to peaces.

--

Back in the gym. Sky and Sophie were locked in a heated embrace. Each kissing the other hot and rough. Sophie loved it, Skys tongue in her mouth. His big hands on her body, She so owed Bridge a mountain of buttery toast for this, maybe even two. Sky's mouth moved along her neck sucking at the skin and making pleasure shoot through her circuits. Sky removed the blouse and took in her chest. She felt very embarrassed Bridge had installed larger breast as well, she was now a D-cup. Her braw was quickly gone and Sky fondled her boobs, rubbing her hard nipples. He sucked on one as he rubbed the other. Sophie felt the area betwee her legs thrum. She wanted Sky so badly. The blue range worked at her jeans till he got them off. Next came her panties leaving her completely naked, while Sky still sported sweat pants and boxers. Sophie moved onto her knees and tugged Skys lower clothing down and off making him on equal terms with her. Sophie, using her internal ruler, measured Sky at 15-inches long, and about six thick. Sophie had not seen a lot of penises. But she knew enough to know that Sky was way above average. Sophie took Skys cock with both of her hands and started sucking on the head. Sky moaned, Sophie gradualy sucked more and more into her mouth. Bridge had taught her directly how to give a good blowjob using Boom as a prop!

She bobbed her head slurping it like a popsickle. He mouth vibrated around it, literaly, and Sky groaned loudly. This was nice But Sophie need more. Letting the hard member fall from her mouth she stood up and looked at Sky square in the eye " I want you to fuck me ".

Sophie found herself laying on the bench Sky had just been on her legs in the air spread wide. Sky moved in between them, his cock rock solid and leaking pre-cum. Sophie felt excitement buzzing through her " Now Sky! ". Sky slid his giant member into her to the hilt.

--

Jones was dodging for her life. After the bots had been defeated it was only her out there. Jones had always been fast but her speed did not even come close to Bridge Carsons god like speed. He was just walking calmly toward her while she was jumping all over the place. Narrowly missing scalpel assaults. It seemed to be complete blind luck on Jones part. But really Bridge was just toying with her trying to see if she had any special talents. He finaly came to the conclusion that she did not.

" Well Jones I thought I was dussapointed before, but really you are completely worthless, Bloody Hurricane!! ".

Jones was surrounded by a storm or blood that formed into scalpels, where the blood came from Bridge will never tell but it aint his, Jones tried to find a way out but that was quickly halted as the scalpels flew at her striking her at all sides. She screamed in pain. She fell to the ground blood streaming out her wounds. She reached out wildly, searching for a weapon, her hand closed around the sword of an orangehead. She shakily stood up.

" You wish to challenge me to a battle of blades? " Bridge smirked " Very well, Bloody Sword!! ". Blood swirled into Bridges hand forming a long sword. " En Garde!! "

--

Sophie was in forms of unfamilliar pleasure, it was so foreign, but pleasurable still. Sky was pounding into her hard and fast. He plunged into herusing every inch of his dick. She felt like a real woman, better, he fucked her harder. Sophies legs were on Sky's shoulders, she let them fall down so she could wrap her legs around his waist. " Oh Skyyyyy, that feels sooo gooood. ". She gripped his shoulders and moved against him. The sound of Sky groaning made her even more aroused. Sweat was dripping off of his body, onto hers like rain. She ran her hands through his hair and there lips met again. Skys big dick kept drilling into her, hitting that spot that flooded her with pleasure. She felt something rising up in her every passing second. Then it hit her, she was orgasming. Sophie screamed and arched her back and Sky stopped thrusting. He watched her as her face lit up pleasure filling her circuits. When she came down she was breathing hard, which was another thing Bridge had added in.

" You okay? " asked Sky grinning.

Sophie smiled " That was incredible!!, I mean ive never felt something like that before, it was so go-oh yes!!, Sky resumed pounding into her trying to achieve his own realease and doing so within one more thrust he was spilling inside her. Sophie could feel it. The cum would be absorbed into a container in her stomache. Sky panted " Dman I gotta fuck you again! " and without waiting he flipped them over so that he was on his back and she was on top of him. His cock still inside. He drove up into her with more force then last time. Sophie screamed for more as she rode Sky.grinding down onto him with cyborg strenth,as he moved up. They moved like a well oiled machine moaning and screaming. " I want it harder Sky!! " Sophie cried out.

The blue ranger growled and abruptly stood up. He drove his mighty cock harder and harder into her cunt. Sophie gripped at him holding on for dear life. Sky bounced her on his fat dick, sweating more and more. he started walking still pounding into her with ease. " Fuck Sophie " Sky groaned going faster.There skin slapped loudly and They came together. Sky gently let Sophie down then forced her onto all fours. He rammed into her butt, which Bridge had put much work into as the rest of her. She felt pleasure erupt from that area as well as the musclebound ranger fucked her into oblivion.

She reached back and gripped his hips wanting him harder and rougher. Sky did not dissapoint he more force into his pelvic thrust. The sound of skin meeting skin growing louder and louder. Sky slapped the side of Sophies ass

" You like this don't you Sophie! " Sky groaned SMACK, " Answer! " SMACK.

" Oh yes Sky I love this! " Sophie moaned, SMACK.

Sky thrusted Harder " You love daddies big dick in you don't you " SMACK. He fucked even harder.

" Yes Daddie I love you big dick soo much, I want you to fuck me harder!! ".

Sky moved them onto there sides and moving with greater and rougher force. Both were moaning with extreme pleasure. Sophie pressed back against Sky. He came in her once again. Pulling out he quickly pinnes her agianst the wall and enters her arse again smashing into her his hands teased her breast as his hips continued to plow into her arse. He grunted against her shoulder. Suddenly he stood up and bent her over a treadmill and fucked her ass into oblivion. He continualy fucked her on every piece of eqipment in the joint. Finaly they were back where they started. Sky was sitting on the bench, Sophie her back to him moving up and down his prick. Both were desperate to cum. Sky pulled out of her arse, turned her around, and moved into her cunt. Sophie locked her arms around his neck , her legs rested on his forearms And Sky finished her off fucking her as hard and fast as he didnt know he could. The cyborg felt one, tow, three orgasms sear through her one after another making her lock Skys cock in a vice " FUCK YESSS!! " Sky roared erupting rope after rope of cum. There orgasms lasted for fifteen seconds.

Sophie came to the conclusion that she owed Bridge about a hundred mountains of toast!!

--

Bridge smiled as he stared at a device in his hand. It allowed him to monitor the levels of pleasure Sophie was receiving and so far the thing was in danger of being overloaded.

" Z, Syd, Kat, and now Sophie, Sky certainly has a nice list of fuck buddies, just keep adding them Sky, when youve reached THAT level then you and I can discuss thing ".

He looked at the remains of Jones, she had been a terrible swordsman. But it hardly mattered now. Bridge arranged for her to be disposed of and started off towards town, he felt like seeing a movie Sophie was supposed to go with him but. He smirked, he knew she and Sky would still be awhile, but then again. GOD KNOWS EVERYTHING

END

Next one will be Sky/Morganan, till then!!


End file.
